


First Time, First Kiss

by undertaker_enthusiast



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, like super soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertaker_enthusiast/pseuds/undertaker_enthusiast
Summary: Youngjae and Jaebum share an awkward kiss together for the first time."Bathed in moonlight, the light makes your eyes glow a while different way. Its like a million little galaxies in your eyes, they hold all of the secrets of the universe. "





	First Time, First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am based off of a memory of me and my ex. Idk man I was going through it. Also I don't remember any of what I wrote, just copy and paste from docs lmao so I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes!

It was Thursday, 12:30 am.

Jaebeom and Youngjae were the only ones awake at that time. Youngjaes parents were sleeping, along with his younger brothers and sisters. He and Jaebeom had only been dating for a few weeks, unlike most high school couples between a junior and freshman, they haven done anything particularly scandalous.

Just a lot of late night clinginess, all Youngjae. At night, Jaebeom would go live on Instagram, but its the night time where they can act like a couple, thanks to Jaebeoms parents being homophobic and Youngjae parents not wanting him to date. So all of this results in Youngjaes best lady friend spamming the comments with "get a room" "no making out" "I don't wanna see any grinding. Gross." Youngjae swears to God he's gonna fight her one day. But what else are friends supposed to do? Not annoy the fuck out of you? (Haha. Youngjae thinks. As if she would be any less annoying.)

"Hey can you turn on some music?" Jaebeom turns his head to Youngjae, who had been previously staring at him. Just admiring the beauty, though Jaebeom doesn't want to admit it.

"Its gonna have to be quiet, okay baby?" Well. Its said, no turning back now. Its the first time he had let the pet name slip out of his mouth that easily. The first time he's used that pet name for him out loud. He pretended not to notice and continued "My parents would kill me if I woke them up"

Jaebeoms face was red. There's probably steam coming out of his ears. _Did he just call me baby?_ Thought Jaebeom. "Uh- I, yeah. That's fine. Don't uhm- don't worry about it. Its fine" _dammit Youngjae, why do you make me feel this way?_

\-----

After the live had ended, hardly anyone showed up, they're probably all asleep, Jaebeom and Youngjae laid down on Youngjaes small, twin sized bed. It fit both of them on it, but they were pretty much on top of each other.

"Bet. " Jaebeom said, turning Youngjae a bright pink.

They had a few code words, for stuff that anxiety and awkwardness wouldn't let them say out loud. The word 'bet' was used as 'kiss me' or 'please make out with me' and was really only used over text, where for whatever reason, is the place where they don't melt every time they say something.

Youngjae cleared his throat, a little too loud for 1 am, and sat up. He was the most flustered he ever has been, around Jaebeom at least. (The most he has ever been flustered was with his first kiss, but that's for a different story ;})

His dazzling boyfriend sat up as well and blinked dumbly a few times. Youngjae placed one hand on the back of Jaebeoms neck and stared into his eyes. They were a beautiful hazel color with a hint of brown and gold, and even a stormy blue-grey, like Youngjaes.

He leaned in, closer and closer, but his body slacked and he pulled back, creating a little bit of comfortable (questionable) awkwardness. He giggled softly, trying to wash down all of that fear, anxiety and nervousness.

"Sorry, I uh- I can't..? Just, normally, when I was with Bambam, he always made the first move so im- a little, okay..a lotta nervous. It might take me a while like...all night..." He giggled softly, again to wash down that anxiety.

"Me too. Well, with Jinyoung, he was the 'dom' in the relationship, I guess. So he made most-all-of the moves when we were together."

Through the night, it was all of Youngjae trying to kiss his boyfriend. He's just- scared? What if he messes up? What of Jaebeom thinks he's a bad kisser? What if Youngjae does something weird and messes it up because of his terrible, shitty luck? Maybe Jaebeom doesn't even want to kiss him, but just wants - or needs - to kiss somebody? All of these thoughts clouded Youngaes brain, and he just stared out of he window that they were in front of.

It was beautiful outside. Youngjae had a large tree outside of his window, so when he opened the blinds at night and the moonlight shined in, the shadow of the tree would erupt into Youngjaes room, seeping through the cracks of the tiny space,and filling Youngjaes heart, mind, body and soul, with a sense of love and belonging. Like this house, that he dreads coming home to after school, becomes a home with the dull silver moonlight and the rusty sheet metal roof above the old boiler room.

"What's on your mind, Youngjae? Is it something bad? You know you can talk to me." Jaebeoms voice was quiet, almost a whisper, and soft, very soft, like the rose petals on a new rose bush, like the one outside. Everyone always knew that Jaebeom spoke in tiny font, very soothing and...pretty. He smiled of old Cologne and vanilla. Like Youngjaes grandparents house, far away. It gave Youngjae this warm feeling and made his insides all jittery. He loved it when he could find a familiar scent.

"I- its nothing bad. I'm just thinking, yet again" he giggled softly, but out of nervousness. He was shaking, his palms (and probably feet too, being concealed by socks, it was boud to happen a lot faster) were sweaty. Youngjae bit his lip, debating on saying "fuck it" or waiting til the right moment. It was already 3 am and his dad would be up for another busy workday at the office.

It all went too fast. One second Youngjae was on the verge if tears, the next he was softly moving his lips against his boyfriends. For the first time, he made the first move. He was filled with butterflies, bees and wasps, all fluttering inside of him. It wasn't an unfamiliar kind of feeling, but it did make him want to throw up, being someone who can't stand feeling the feelings of 'love'. He didn't really believe in it. How can someone be so....so..blinded? Just to end up falling apart sooner than desired.

All this world wants is love, sex, money and/or death. Which, the latter would be more suitable for this disgusting excuse of a planet.

"Wow. " was all either of them could say. Youngjae chased Jaebeoms lips for more, and met him in a softer, yet more eager kiss. His lips are soft, oh so soft. How he's wanted this moment to happen. Ever since the eighth grade, when he discovered that he needed to find a boyfriend, or girlfriend.

Him and Jaebeom had been friends since the middle of sixth grade. Youngjae transfered from Daegu to Busan, because they bought a house just outside of Busan. He easily made friends because of his natural, easy going personality.

Jaebeom had always been quiet and shy, but never seemed to miss the way Youngjae would look at him. With a longing, or sort of a "hey, you're cute, wanna hook up?" But eventually Youngjae talked to him and they just naturally connected.

And, after all of this, no matter what happens, they have each other. Those three words tortured Youngjae for a few minutes. Then he remembered, that with the heavy sound if Jaebeom breathing, he didn't have too, because the "I love you" was engraved in the strawberry tasting kiss they shared. He laid down, next to a sleeping Jaebeom and wrapped his arms around the older males torso, seeping into the warmth. That's the one thing he needed, warmth to thaw his ice cold heart. They were perfect, so he smiled and drifted off into dreamland.


End file.
